Snapshot solutions provide for backup of data as it exists at a fixed point in time. However, these solutions today are not geared for a multiple operating system environment. The problem is that in a multiple operating system environment, each operating system is unaware of the file system of other operating systems, which makes it very difficult to have a synchronized backup and recovery from a data loss scenario.
Another problem is that different operating systems do not have a common application interface for creating snapshots and taking backups. This lack of common application interface may require user intervention at every step across different operating systems. For example, on a configuration running three different guest operating systems, if a user wants to create snapshots and take backups across storage managed by individual operating systems, the user would have to login to each individual operating system, create individual snapshots on each operating system, and trigger individual backups on each operating system. Current systems provide no means to take synchronized backups across multiple and different operating systems.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a method and system which addresses the above-referenced current problems associated with performing automatic and synchronized data backups, rollbacks, or restorations across multiple operating systems.